


You look so beautiful in this light

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Sex, Mommy kink (most in a cute way rather than sexy), Mpreg, Nipple Play, One Big Happy Family, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Professor Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher Harry, There's A Tag For That, Top Louis, thigh fucking, very lightly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Las personas me preguntarán</i>
  <br/>
  <i>si eres un chico o una chica.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Yo me sentaré y me preguntaré</i>
  <br/>
  <i>si tendrás rizos. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Tu papá y yo</i><br/><i>te planeamos desde el inicio.</i><br/><i>Tú, mi pequeño</i><br/><i>fuiste hecho desde nuestros corazones. </i></p><p>  <i>En unos dos meses o así,</i><br/><i>te conoceré, por primera vez.</i><br/><i>Eres el producto</i><br/><i>del amor de tu papá y mío. </i></p><p>  <i>No pasará mucho antes que</i><br/><i>yo pueda mirarte a los ojos.</i><br/><i>Puedo sentir la emoción creciendo,</i><br/><i>sé que voy a llorar. </i></p><p><i>No te preocupes, mi ángel</i><br/><i>esas lagrimas serán de alegría.</i><br/><i>No me importará</i><br/><i>si eres una chica o un chico. </i> </p><p>O en el que Harry está muy embarazado, Louis lo ama más cada día, la perfección está sobrestimada y a veces la vida toma caminos que nos sorprenden en el último momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your silhouette over me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You look so beautiful in this light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152517) by [hopelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/pseuds/hopelesswriter). 



> ¡Por fin! Me dieron la autorización para traducir este fic hace tres meses y casi que no acabo, entre episodios depresivos, clases exigentes y otras cosas casi no tuve tiempo, pero ya está todo terminado y listo para publicarse. 
> 
> Agradecimientos a Lola por su apoyo y a la autora, **hopelesswriter** , thank you so much for writing this, it's so beautiful, i cried the first time that i read it. 
> 
> El título es de Tenerife Sea de Ed Sheeran (gordito bebé).
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté traduciendo!

 ([x](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c8087988bedaf363b27fef4ba154a310/tumblr_nxd4osSYev1qd0o19o3_1280.jpg))

 _Al principio te moviste,_  
solo un poco.  
Siempre pude encontrarte  
justo en el medio.  
  
Mientras el tiempo pasaba,  
comenzaste a crecer.  
No fue de repente,  
de hecho, fue despacio.  
  
Antes de saberlo,  
ya estabas ahí.  
Se sintió como que  
estuvieses corriendo una carrera.  
  
Las personas me preguntarán  
si eres un chico o una chica.  
Yo me sentaré y me preguntaré  
si tendrás rizos.  
  
[[...]](http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/boy-or-girl)  
© Regina M. Linn

 

El frío de la mañana trajo la débil esencia con él, al tiempo que el viento sopló a través de la ventana, causando que se Louis removiera en su sueño.

Tembló ligeramente, tirando de la manta más arriba, alargando la mano adelante, esperando encontrar una caliente y suave piel más cerca de su pecho. Cuando sus dedos encontraron millas y millas de sábanas y almohadas frías, abrió un ojo, tratando de ver lo más que podía. Dándose la vuelta sobre su espalda, intentó de enfocarse en los sonidos—los pájaros gorgojando y una podadora en la distancia—no escuchar el sonido del agua en la ducha o en el fregadero le dijo que estaba solo.

Louis se desperezó, gruñendo con satisfacción cuando los crujidos liberaron la tensión que sentía por pasar mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Había dormido bien; era sábado después de todo, dormir era, definitivamente su parte favorita del día. Habría sido mejor si no hubiese despertado solo, pero la banda plateada en su dedo, los incontables tatuajes de pareja que tenía por todo su cuerpo y el dulce olor del cabello de su esposo que perduraba sobre su almohada eran factores más que suficientes para no preocuparlo.

Caminando con pereza hacia la sala de estar, una manta enredada alrededor de su torso, Louis se detuvo en su búsqueda, congelado en el lugar cuando lo notó, el aire dejando sus pulmones como si hubiera sido golpeado en el pecho, dedos picando para tocar.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la ventana, los tobillos cruzados mientras sus largas y hermosas piernas se extendían sobre el futón, su mano izquierda posada sobre su vientre de seis meses, la derecha alzando cuidadosamente una taza de lo que olía como té de manzanilla.

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en algo afuera, un ladrido suave le dio a entender que probablemente era el perro del vecino jugando en el jardín. El cabello de Harry estaba atado en un moño desordenado y lucía relajado, feliz y distraído. Era una visión, una obra de arte.

Louis no pudo evitar la sonrisa de cariño que se dibujó en su rostro incluso si lo hubiese querido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su esposo, tratando de no disturbar su paz, encontrándose enamorado una y otra vez de él sólo por la forma en que las luces y sombras caían sobre su rostro.

Como un imán, Harry sintió su presencia, una sonrisa relajada apareció mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando por los dedos que acariciarían su nuca, y suspirando cuando sucedió.

—Hey —posando una mano suave en la barbilla de Harry e inclinándose por un beso, Louis dijo—. Buenos días, amor. Te extrañaba en la cama.

—Buenos días… oh, perdón —suspiró él, una mano acariciando la parte baja de su estómago—. Desperté porque este pequeñín estaba pateando mi riñón y no pude dormirme de nuevo.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando los dedos de Louis comenzaron a jugar con los pequeños rizos en la base de su cabeza. Harry presionó su cara contra el estómago de su esposo y respiró su esencia, tarareando con satisfacción cuando otro golpecito se sintió en su vientre, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios como una luz tímida en la mañana de un día de invierno.

—Eso está bien, amor. ¿Nos estamos sintiendo mejor ahora?

Harry lo miró y asintió feliz. Amaba cuando Louis se refería a Harry como “nosotros” o “ambos”, asegurándose de incluir al bebé en todo lo que hacían desde que esas dos cruces aparecieron en la prueba de embarazo.

—Sí, estamos bien, sólo un poco cansados hoy —miró hacia su vientre, la mano de Louis moviéndose en círculos suaves—. ¿Cierto, pequeño?

Su esposo resopló cuando una pequeña patada respondió a su pregunta.

—Me alegra que tú y mi _pequeña_ estén bien.

Harry se rio y presionó su cara contra el cuerpo de Louis de nuevo. No sabían el sexo del bebé, lo que había sido su primera petición a la doctora: no podía decirles nada a menos que el bebé pareciera estar sufriendo o en peligro. Por fortuna, tanto Harry como el bebé estaban perfectamente saludables, así que aparte de eso, no sabía qué estaban esperando. Louis creía que era una niña, Harry _sabía_ que era un niño. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por el género, sabiendo únicamente que sólo importaba que estuviera saludable, pero ambos amaban bromear y reírse sobre quién estaba en lo correcto.

Harry puso la taza en el alfeizar y presionó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su esposo, acercándolo. —¿Algún plan para hoy?

Louis fingió un suspiro cansado. —Bueno… lo único que tenía planeado era despertar a mi atractivo esposo con sexo caliente, pero un pequeñito estaba practicando fútbol.

Recibió lo que parecía ser una mano presionada debajo de su palma‒una chocada de palma del bebé‒ambos hombres se rieron.

—Bueno… —una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba presionada contra su abdominal derecho antes de que los besos de Harry comenzaran a estamparse sobre su piel—. Estoy seguro que _este_ _pequeñito_ se va a ir a tomar una siesta ahora.

Louis se rio de nuevo, una mano deshaciendo el mono de Harry, dejando que los largos y desordenados rizos se esparcieran sobre sus hombros y espalda mientras que la otra presionaba el hombro derecho, pulgar frotando la punta de su clavícula.

—¿De verdad? —un lado de su labio se inclinó hacia arriba mientras miraba hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes llenos de perversidad.

Harry mordió la piel, causando que él saltara un poco. Se rio y asintió. —Mmm… de hecho, creo que ya está dormido.

Louis murmuró un _“ella”_ antes de dejarse empujar sobre el sofá, encontrando su regazo lleno de Harry en un parpadeo. Se inclinó hacia la ventana para apoyar el peso extra con mayor seguridad. Manos pronto apretaron la parte de atrás de su cabello mientras la boca de Harry se moldeaba y movía contra la suya. Un pequeño lloriqueo, el cual era hermoso y bajo, salió de Harry cuando las manos encontraron sus caderas con ternura, acercándolas y empujándolas, moviendo y frotando sobre la creciente erección debajo de su trasero.

Estar embarazado era una bendición, de verdad, podía ser un inconveniente de tanto en tanto, verdad, porque ¿a quién le gusta ponerse caliente e incómodo en un salón lleno de niños de diez años? Pero tenía sus ventajas también, claro. Principalmente, la libido de Harry estaba elevada 24/7 (no que eso fuera diferente de cuando no estaba embarazado, pero ahora podía culpar a las hormonas).

—Lou… —él sonaba tan bien, siempre lo hacía, pero esos pequeños sonidos que sólo Louis sabía sacarle eran enloquecedores—. Te necesito.

Labios encontraron sus clavículas, dientes raspando la piel causando que Harry tirara el cabello de su esposo más fuerte y gimiera bajo, suplicando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, amor?

— _Necesito —_ lo corrigió Harry, sacándole una risa a Louis.

—Perdón. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, amor?

—Tu polla.

Bueno, Harry nunca ha sido de esos que se contienen y no dicen lo que quieren. Y Louis… no es como si él pudiese negarle algo al hombre encima de él.

—Está bien, ¿cama?

— _Muy lejos_ —gimió Harry y se inclinó para chupar su mandíbula, labios calientes y húmedos; volviendo a Louis loco ahora justo como lo hizo la primera vez que sucedió, ocho años atrás.

Louis tomó aire profundamente, gruñendo bajo cuando su esposo comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás. Harry olía tan bien, como recién salido de la ducha.

—Vamos a ponerte en una cama, bebé, quiero comerte.

Nadie hubiese imaginado que un hombre embarazado pudiera levantarse y caminar tan rápido.

\--

Harry estaba feliz y saciado, después de dos deliciosos orgasmos le fue permitido dejar la cama de nuevo para tener un desayuno apropiado. Estaba masticando felizmente una rebanada de papaya mientras Louis hablaba con su mamá por Skype, sólo deteniéndose para responderle a Jay sobre cómo estaban él y su nieta con una sonrisa en la cara―la madre de Louis era una traidora, pero eso estaba bien porque Anne estaba de su lado.

Terminaron la llamada después de prometerle que estarían esperándola a ella y a Lottie para tomar el té la semana siguiente, chillidos de alegría viniendo de la mujer mientras ella expresaba cuán impaciente estaba por sentir al bebé pateando. Louis rodó sus ojos porque ella era embarazosa de verdad, pero en la forma más adorable posible.

El sábado siguió con abrazos y sesiones de magreo. Unos cuantos orgasmos por aquí y por allá, una ducha compartida, películas rodando en el fondo combinadas con fruta y sándwiches hicieron el día perfecto.

Louis descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, mirado su estómago, una mano frotando la piel suave. Él hacia esto seguido, había empezado tan pronto como Harry comenzó a crecer. Louis se tomaría al menos media hora para subir su camisa, exponer su vientre, presionar besos y susurrarle al bebé como si solo estuvieran los dos en todo el mundo.

Luego se sentaría de nuevo y haría un camino de besos desde el estómago hasta los labios de Harry antes de susurrarle _“los amo más a que nada”_ y siempre traería lagrimas a los ojos de Harry porque se sentía amado y la forma en la que Louis lo hacía sentir era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

\--

Harry aún no podía creer que había conocido al amor de su vida en una sesión de tutoría con un estudiante mayor cuando inició la universidad. Solo tenía 18 años y decir que tenía un capricho con Louis después de su primera lección era una pobre descripción.

Louis era tan genial, todo chico de fraternidad en las fiestas, pero extremadamente responsable cuando se trataba de sus clases y tan apasionado para enseñar, tan cariñoso con su familia, era imposible que no le gustara, de verdad. Y Harry era débil, esos ojos azules y arrugadas sonrisas y voz aguda hacían que sus rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina cada vez que Louis estaba alrededor.

Pero claro que era hetero, claro que no quitaría su brazo del hombro de esa pequeña pelirroja con un vestido precioso en ese bar al que había invitado a Harry dos meses después de que sus sesiones de tutoría empezaran. Harry ya había aceptado que estaba en la _friendzone,_ de verdad, aunque eso no lo detenía de emborracharse y dejar que un tipo cualquiera bailara con él.

—Creo que tuviste suficiente, amigo —la voz de Louis había sonado distante a pesar del apretón en su muñeca, alejándola del cabello del tipo.

Harry había hecho un puchero y se había desanimado, pero permitió que Louis lo arrastrara lejos, totalmente ignorando su nombre siendo pronunciado por ¿J-John? ¿Josh? ¿Jessie? Definitivamente empezaba por una J. Se encontró sentado cerca del bar, Louis pasando una toallita mojada sobre su rostro y haciéndolo beber algo de agua.

Se acuerda tratando de estar enojado con Louis, de decirle que no es un bebé, muchas gracias y de preguntarle a Louis que le dejara saber la próxima vez que iba a hacer de chaperón para no dejarle tomarse el tiempo de arreglarse para follar. Pero el ceño furioso en el rostro del hombre hizo que Harry se quedara quieto y un poco caliente. Louis lucía atractivo cuando estaba enojado.

—Entiendo la necesidad de experimentar en la universidad —había comenzado Louis, voz serena, sin mirarlo a los ojos—, pero ¿ _Brandon_ entre toda la gente?

Ah, _Brandon,_ correcto. Pero… un momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry sostuvo la muñeca de Louis, alejando la toalla de su rostro. Louis suspiró y la bajó antes de sentarse en el taburete al lado del suyo, girando ambos para encararse.

—Mira, lo entiendo, ¿bien? Es normal que quieras experimentar con chicos, pero no deberías beber tanto mientras lo haces, especialmente no con idiotas como ese que son conocidos por tener _sífilis,_ ¿ok?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado, pregúntame a mí o a Niall acerca de algún tipo antes de tratar de coquetear con él la próxima vez.

Harry no le iba a preguntar a Niall nada, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Louis?

—Primero, _eww,_ no es como si fuera a hacer algo con ellos sin un condón, esa es la regla número uno. Segundo, ¿a qué carajos te refieres con experimentar? —la palabra sonaba rara en los labios de Harry.

Otro suspiro, uno cansando, salió del chico mayor. —Te puedo presentar a alguno de mis amigos hombres, no creo que tenga alguno que sea 100% hetero para ser honesto y a sí, al menos sabré que vas a estar seguro. —Había un tono triste en su voz y Harry iba a culpar al alcohol por hacerle demorar tanto en juntar las piezas.

Su risotada súbita sobresaltó a Louis y lo hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—Louis… no quiero sonar como un creído, pero nunca he tenido problemas coqueteando con chicos. Lo he hecho desde que tenía catorce, obviamente en esa época solo quería besos e ir al cine y ahora es con la intención de ser follado hasta el próximo año, pero no es como si estuviese durmiendo con un montón de ellos al azar —estaba sin aliento mientras Louis parecía congelado en el lugar—. Sólo quiero tener diversión de vez en cuando.

Después de que el silencio hubiese durado un montón, tocó el muslo de Louis, trayéndolo de donde quiera que estaba.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡¿Eres gay?!

Harry endureció su mandíbula y se sentó derecho, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. —¿Es eso un problema?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Te acabo de decir que no tengo amigos heteros, creí que tú eras el primero, para ser honesto.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —Probablemente estaba hablando muy duro, pero de verdad, ¿qué?

—¡La chica linda en tu teléfono! ¿La que está sentada en tu regazo? ¡Tú fondo de pantalla!

—¿Mi _hermana_?

Eso calló a Louis. También hizo reír a Harry tan fuerte que no podía respirar, hasta que los labios de Louis encontraron los suyos y tuvo una fracción de segundo para hiperventilar antes de devolverle el beso, confuso como el demonio, pero desesperado por robar más del leve sabor a tequila de los labios de Louis.

Y antes de saberlo, estaba siendo arrastrado al baño, la puerta cerrada y presionada contra su espalda mientras Louis besaba frenéticamente su cuello, dedos agarrando su ropa con desespero.

—Lou… Louis, ¿qué… —un gemido lo detuvo antes de tener la oportunidad de terminar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Joder, no, pero… pensé que ¿eras hetero?

Él se rio y besó los labios de Harry. —Soy tan gay como el 4 de Julio, Haz. Yo pensé que tu tenías novia. Joder —negó con la cabeza, riéndose de nuevo—. Te he deseado por meses, pero estaba convencido que no estabas interesado en hombres, es por eso que me enojé pensando que querías experimentar con un cualquiera cuando yo estaba _justo ahí…_

—Ok, cambié de opinión, charla luego, besos ahora —sus labios se conectaron de nuevo.

—No estaba planeando besarte —replicó enigmáticamente, ojos azules resplandeciendo con travesura.

—¿Oh?

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Louis sólo creció mientras sacudía la cabeza, una mano bajando por el pecho de Harry hasta que estaba cubriendo su entrepierna, palma caliente a través de sus pantalones, frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la forma más provocadora posible.

Tan pronto se dejó caer en sus rodillas, Harry jadeó, sus ojos vidriosos mientras trataba de concentrarse en Louis. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Harry comenzó a rogar. Pasó mucho menos tiempo para el otro hombre accediera y lo tragara hasta el fondo, succionando y sorbiendo, llevándolo hasta el borde sólo para apretar una mano alrededor de la base y retirarse con un sonido húmedo, susurrando _“no aún”._ Lo hizo un total de cuatro veces hasta que tuvo a Harry gimiendo y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, puños apretados y pies pisoteando como un niño haciendo una rabieta. Había dicho _“por favor”_ tantas veces que había dejado de sonar como una palabra.

Cuando Louis tuvo suficiente de esa dulce tortura, después de hacer un par de marcas en los muslos lechosos de Harry, se levantó y silenció los ruegos con sus labios, su beso desesperado y caliente.

La mano alrededor de su polla estaba bombeándolo tan furiosamente que se sintió como si se fuera a desmayar y la voz de Louis en su odio fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para correrse cuando lo escuchó decir:

—Suenas tan bien, bebé, veamos cómo suenas cuando te corres.

Después de esa noche, se convirtió en algo, _ellos_ se convirtieron en algo. Louis era tan caballeroso cuando de citas se trataba y Harry estaba jodido, de verdad. Su intimidad se había enfriado después de lo del baño, yendo básicamente a pajas y mamadas tipo vainilla [1]

durante el primer mes. Luego estaban saliendo y Harry estaba enamorado pero aburrido, no en un mal sentido, más como en _“sé que puedes hacer que me corra con una orden así que por qué me estás preguntando si puedes tocar mis pezones, sólo tómame, por el amor de dios”_ sentido.

Un mes después de todo el asunto del noviazgo, Harry ya no pudo tomar más de los juegos previos dulces y un viernes en la noche, durante una caliente sesión de besuqueo le rogó―no fue lindo, la verdad―pero desesperación no era una palabra para describir cómo se sentía.

—Joder, Louis, te necesito, te necesito tanto. No sé por qué no has hecho nada aún, pero necesito tu polla. Necesito que me folles de la forma en la que sé que puedes hacerlo, por favor, por favor, tu… dios, Lou… mi piel está picando de cuán mal te necesito, ¿por qué no me has tomado? —su voz era aguda y apurada, mejillas sonrojadas mientras Louis yacía ahí, congelado encima de él, labios cerrados alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja.

Luego Harry enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Louis y comenzó a moverse. Un gruñido fue arrancado del pecho de Louis, pero Harry no había terminado.

— _Fóllame,_ Lou, tómame. Soy tuyo, ¿por qué demonios no me tomas?

Harry jadeaba y estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, pero tenía que intentarlo, se sentía como si pudiera morir de verdad por la frustración sexual si pasaba otro segundo sin la polla de Louis en su culo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir rogando, una risa baja y profunda chocó contra su oído antes de que la voz llena de lujuria de Louis golpeara su piel.

— _Por fin, maldita sea._

Eso hizo que los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaran.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, yendo hasta el final. No antes de que Louis lo torturara durante, al menos, media hora, pidiéndole que se acostara enfrente suyo y presionando besos húmedos por toda su espalda, los suaves causaron que suspirara y gimiera bellamente, los duros marcaban su hermosa piel y provocaban que se retorciera, gimiera y rogara.

Louis lo alababa durante todo el proceso, desde besarle la espalda y abrirlo hasta follarlo, diciéndole cuán bueno era, qué tan asombroso se venía y cómo Louis nunca quería dejar de sentirse de la forma en la que Harry lo hacía sentir. Louis le hizo el amor esa noche, duro y rápido y sucio, pero amor, al fin y al cabo. Harry estaba seguro que con unos pocos empujes más habría caído en el  subespacio [2] , pero Louis lo cuidó después, de todas formas.

Louis era bueno en la cama, cuidó a Harry tan bien como lo folló, jugó con él y lo persuadió para que rogara como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida. Convirtió a Harry en un desastre de gemidos y, más importante, lo hizo sentir la persona más amada en la Tierra.

Cuando Harry le preguntó por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo para tener sexo, casi dos meses después del episodio en el baño, Louis había sonreído, le puso un rizo detrás de la oreja y le dijo que era su decisión, por lo que Harry se sonrojó antes de decirle que le gustaba cuando él tomaba el control, así no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo.

Louis sonrió de nuevo, le besó suavemente los labios y negó con la cabeza. —Que yo tome el control no significa que yo escoja por ti. Es tu cuerpo, tu decisión. Estoy dispuesto a tratar de llevarte a la luna y devuelta sólo haciéndole las cosas que quiero a tu cuerpo, pero es tu decisión cuándo hacerlo, así que hasta que no confíes en mi lo suficiente para hacerme saber cuándo quieres hacer algo, tendrás que esperar.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron en sorpresa. Pensó que ese día se había enamorado más. Lo comprobó cuando Louis lo comió hasta hacerlo correrse dos veces en una sola ronda unas horas después.

Ocho años después estaban casados y su primer hijo iban en camino. El sexo se hizo mejor con el tiempo, si eso era posible, y su amor crecía un poco más cada día que pasaba.

\--

Un domingo en la noche tenían una fiesta de coctel a la que ir. Un amigo del trabajo de Louis se le había propuesto a su novia y ahora ambos querían celebrar.

Louis tenía veintiocho y era el profesor del que más se enamoraban los chicos y chicas de sus clases de literatura en la Universidad. Mientras tanto, su esposo pasaba los días tratando que los chicos de diez a trece odiaran la ciencia un poco menos. Ambos siguieron sus sueños y se convirtieron en profesores, cada uno por su cuenta no podían ser más felices, así como no podían encontrar a alguien que los apoyara más como el otro.

Louis estaba revisando su correo en su Tablet desde la cama cuando Harry salió del baño, una toalla enrollada en su cabello, una bata azul cielo alrededor de su cuerpo; le sonrió dulcemente a su esposo antes de caminar hacia el espejo, buscando su loción para el cuerpo y tarareando suavemente para sí, como si casi no le hubiese provocado un pequeño ataque cardíaco a Louis.

A veces se olvidaba de cuán hermoso era Harry, ok, nunca lo olvidaba, pero mirarlo a veces era como respira aire fresco después de estar bajo el agua mucho tiempo.

Harry puso una pierna sobre la silla con cuidado, inclinándose lo más que pudo para frotar loción sobre su pantorrilla, yendo lenta y continuamente por toda la parte interna del muslo. Cambió de pierna y se inclinó de nuevo, el movimiento causó que la bata de seda se abriera un poco y se deslizara por su hombro. El reflejo mostró un vistazo de piel, provocando que Louis se endureciera en la cama, la Tablet hace tiempo olvidada.

Harry dejó salir un sonido contento cuando sus ojos capturaron la mano de Louis viajando por su pecho, donde la camisa estaba desabotonada; la sonrisita que tenía era suficiente para cubrir el sonrojo que mostraba por ser observado, pero adoraba cuando Louis lo hacía, a veces lo ansiaba, se sentía tan poderoso y amado, era la más perfecta mezcla de emociones y nunca quería dejar de sentirla.

Louis le sonrió devuelta, la mano presionándose contra su propia erección y frotándola, jugando consigo mismo. Harry mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que era la estrella de ese show. Deshizo el nudo de la bata y dejó caer la parte derecha, exponiendo la clavícula, hombro, brazo y el vientre―la última parte arrancó un gruñido débil de su esposo. Louis tenía una cosa por Harry embarazado, deseaba poder preñarlo hasta que no pudieran tener más sexo. Amaba como la piel de Harry brillaba y olía y su cabello estaba más rizado, más largo y resplandeciente, incluso sus ojos eran más verdes, su sonrisa siempre sincera, Harry era hermoso, sí, pero embarazado era una obra de arte. Y Louis amaba cada parte de su piel, amaba besarlo y tocarlo por horas y horas, a veces ni siquiera era sexual, la mayor parte del tiempo dejaría a Harry rogando y gimiendo hasta que su esposo lo follara.

Harry frotó la loción por sus brazos, codos y hombros calmadamente, los ojos nunca abandonando los de su esposo, especialmente cuando comenzó a frotar su pecho, lo que causó que Louis gruñera con suavidad.

Ambos hombres habían notado unos días atrás que los pectorales de Harry estaban hinchados, él se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que era su cuerpo preparándose para producir leche. Básicamente, estaba desarrollando tetas, unas pequeñas, apenas ahí, pero él las notó y, si la cantidad de atención que Louis le daba a sus pezones era una indicación, él también. Secretamente, Louis no podía esperar a que Harry produjera leche; él sabía que sabría dulce y deliciosa.

El pensamiento lo hizo gruñir de nuevo, ojos pegados en los dedos de Harry mientras estos masajeaban alrededor de los pectorales hinchados.

Harry mordió sus labios y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. La presión se sentía bien, sus pechos le habían estado doliendo todo el día. Después de un rato, alcanzó el aceite de almendra que usaba para masajear su estómago, y antes de que pudiera comenzar, la voz de Louis rompió el silencio, fuerte pero lo más suave posible.

—Déjame —él sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ignorando las erecciones de ambos cuando Harry, ahora medio desnudo a parte de sus bóxeres violetas, se paró entre sus piernas. Louis puso una mano a cada lado de su estómago, dejando un reguero de besos en la línea que iba hacia su ombligo. Harry suspiró feliz, dedos enredándose en el cabello de Louis, un suave golpecito se sintió en el lado derecho, justo debajo de la palma de Louis, causando que él sonriera contra la piel y susurrando cuánto amaba al bebé, recibiendo otro golpecito como respuesta.

Dejó un último beso allí, antes de agarrar la botella de aceite de Harry; frotó sus palmas juntas, calentándolo antes de esparcirlo suave y uniformemente sobre la piel estirada.

Sabía que eso relajaba a Harry tanto como lo excitaba y el sentimiento era mutuo, aún estaba duro dentro de sus pantalones, pero el sentimiento cálido de amor puro y adoración ardiendo en su pecho le permitió mantenerlo inocente por ahora.

Harry cerró los ojos, sus miembros relajándose mientras otro suspiro de felicidad lo abandonaba.

—Encantador —oyó decir a Louis y le sonrió adormiladamente—. El hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Harry rodó los ojos con cariño. — _Tsk_.

Louis rio. —¡Es verdad! Te ves muy bien, bebé. Sé que te lo digo todos los días‒

—Literalmente —le interrumpió juguetonamente.

—Sí… porque es verdad, amor. Nuestra bebé es tan afortunada, todos los chicos estarán celosos de su hermoso papi.

Harry frunció el ceño y Louis rio de nuevo, ya esperando ser corregido acerca del genero cuando las palabras de Harry lo sorprendieron. —Aunque, tú eres el papi.

—¿Sí? —él sonrió, ojos iluminándose.

Harry asintió.

—Me gusta, en realidad. Está bien, papá será para ti.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo y _oh._

Louis estudió su rostro por un momento, Harry no conectó sus ojos sabiendo que Louis había recordado esa época en la que había atrapado a Harry y a su amiga Emma hablando de cómo le gustaría que el bebé le dijera.

Louis sonrió una vez más, el trabajo de frotar el aceite ya terminado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del trasero de Harry, acercándolo y poniendo su barbilla en la parte de arriba de su estómago con suavidad, mirando hacia arriba.

—Nuestra pequeña niña va a tener la más increíble y hermosa _mami_ en el mundo.

El aliento de Harry se atoró mientras miraba a su esposo, ojos desesperados y rogando por una confirmación.

Louis asintió y Harry suspiró aliviado, una sonrisa tímida creciendo en su rostro. Louis besó su vientre hinchado una vez más.

—Eres la mami más impresionante del mundo, cariño, tan hermoso, tan malditamente atractivo, desearía tenerte embarazado todo el tiempo.

Las manos de Harry apretaron sus hombros mientras temblaba.

—¿Te excita, bebé? —le preguntó, notando que Harry estaba duro del todo otra vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Tú me excitas, es sólo que sentirme amado me pone mucho —murmuró él, sonrojándose un poco.

—Mejor que lo sientas porque nadie puede amarte más que yo —él se giró hacia su estómago—. ¿Oíste eso, pequeña? Papi ama a mami más que a nada en el mundo.

— _Louis_ —el hombre gimoteó antes de empujar a su esposo en la cama y subirse en su regazo.

Louis se rio en el beso antes de dejar que su mano vagara por el cuerpo que amaba tanto.

Harry besó su pecho y abrió el botón de sus pantalones.

Probablemente, llegarían tarde a la fiesta.

—Oh, bebé —Louis jadeó cuando la boca de Harry jugó con la cabeza de su polla—. Vamos, cariño. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ven arriba, siéntate en mi rostro.

Harry tarareó sobre la cabeza y se separó para decir: —No me apures, quiero tu semen en mi garganta, mami obtiene lo que mami quiere —antes de hundirse hasta el fondo.

Definitivamente iban a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

\--

—Entonces… Harry —Louis escuchó una voz femenina en la distancia y buscó los ojos de su esposo, quien estaba rodeado por amas de casa. Harry le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, dejándole saber que no necesitaba rescate. Aún.

—¿Sí? —siempre educado, el esposo de Louis terminó el contacto visual para girarse hacia la mujer.

Louis se dio cuenta de cuánta presencia tenía Harry en el momento. En un círculo de diez mujeres de diferentes edades, todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Mirando alrededor de la fiesta, encontró ojos curiosos e incluso asombrados tratando de observar discretamente. Le trajo un sentimiento de orgullo y petulancia a Louis. Harry era suyo en la medida que él era de Harry y todos lo sabían, por eso los dejó mirar, esa aura alrededor suyo que atraía a las personas era algo que Louis conocía y amaba.

Sonrió con suficiencia detrás de su trago y puso su atención devuelta a la conversación que su propio círculo estaba sosteniendo.

—¡No me malinterpretes, _por favor_! —la mujer, Peggy, la secretaría del decano de la Universidad en la que Louis trabajaba, comenzó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… tú sabes?

Harry alzó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa falsa. El resto de las mujeres estaban haciendo muecas, no es como si no quisieran saber lo mismo pero ninguna de ellas estaba tratando de robar hombres de sus esposas.

—No, en realidad no sé, corazón.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo? Porque todas sabemos que los hombres se vuelven locos sin sexo regular y las mujeres se pueden enfriar un poco durante el embarazo, así que mejor mantenemos nuestras piernas abiertas —ella se rio y tiró el cabello detrás de su hombro—. Así que… ¿cómo mantienes a tu hombre?

Él escuchó unos cuantos jadeos y palabrotas a su alrededor pero respondió antes de causar algún problema. —Bueno, Peggy, para empezar no soy una mujer y aunque eso no es importante para poder embarazarte esa es precisamente una de las formas en las que _mantengo a mi hombre_. Ahora… no estoy seguro en cuál fuente te estas basando, para ser honesto, pero incluso aunque el nivel de las hormonas que aumentan puede “enfriar” a las mujeres un poco, el flujo constante de sangre que circula hacia abajo es suficiente para mantenerlas igual de hambrientas sexualmente que a su pareja. El problema es cuando dicha pareja no les presta atención y solo quiere meterla, y sé que nunca has estado embarazada pero créeme, nos duele, nuestras espaldas y hombros y pechos.

Ella endureció la mandíbula cuando unas cuantas mujeres sonrieron con suficiencia ante la respuesta de Harry. Él prosiguió.

—Así que estoy seguro que puedes entender que todas estas cosas mezcladas con una pareja que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo pueden enfriar _bastante_ a alguien. Pero ya que preguntaste tan amablemente, te dejaré saber que se la chupé mientras nos vestíamos para venir aquí… Louis me mantiene extremadamente satisfecho. De hecho, mi satisfacción sexual es una prioridad para él así que sí… No creo que nuestro matrimonio se esté enfriando solo porque esté embarazado, si algo, sólo hace que yo le interese más.

Le guiñó un ojo a Louis sabiendo que él se podía imaginar lo que estaba diciendo sólo por la mirada sorprendida de Peggy y las sonrisas entretenidas de las otras mujeres. Louis sacudió la cabeza con cariño y le lanzó un beso.

—Ya veo, me alegro por ti, de verdad —Peggy se excusó después de eso para ir a perseguir a alguien más.

Un coro de risas rodeó a Harry.

—Finalmente, alguien logró callarla —Sara, una hermosa rubia de la edad de Harry, le sonrió.

—No puedo creer que algunas mujeres ayuden a mantener esas estúpidas creencias donde la mujer debe abrir las piernas cuando él quiera en orden de no arruinar una relación.

Todos asintieron y una de ellas habló.

—Estabas en lo cierto con lo del flujo de sangre, cariño. ¿También te pasa a ti?

Él se rio. —Sí, definitivamente, lo que a decir verdad, es un dolor de culo, en especial cuando le estás enseñando a un montón de chicos sobre el sistema solar y no te puedes parar porque serías acusado de ser un pervertido por tener una erección.

Más risas lo rodearon.

—¿Cómo lo evitas?

—Era mucho más difícil los primeros dos meses, el sexo siempre ha sido algo frecuente en nuestra relación pero siempre estaban tan enfermo en las mañanas y cansado por las clases en las tardes que todo lo que hacíamos era acurrucarnos en la cama. Una vez nos dimos cuenta que el sexo ayudaba mucho, lo mantuvimos tan frecuente como fuera posible, aun lo hacemos.

—¿Cómo una mamada rápida antes de una fiesta? —Sara le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió.

—Exactamente.

\--

—¡Toda va perfecto! —la Dra. Montgomery le sonrió a la pareja mientras limpiaba el gel del estómago de Harry—. ¿Seguros que no quieren saber?

Louis y Harry sacudieron sus cabezas. —Si toda va bien, no queremos saber nada.

—Está bien. ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

—¡Genial! Mi espalda duele un poco y a veces se me hinchan los tobillos pero no pasa nada más —él sonrió y apuntó a Louis—. Este chico es un campeón dando masajes.

La mujer sonrió. —Suertudo. ¿Qué tal tus pechos? ¿Algún cambio?

Él se sonrojo por el término. —Sí… me han estado doliendo un poco.

—Eso es perfectamente normal. Tu cuerpo está produciendo la hormona que te permitirá amamantar, se ha comprobado que los hombres desarrollan un poco de aumento en los pechos para almacenar la leche por un tiempo, pero desde que no haya estimulación estarás bien. Recomiendo usar la bomba unas cuantas veces al día cuando estés cerca del parto o no tendrás leche para darle al bebé cuando ya esté aquí. Sólo un poco de estimulación y todo irá bien.

Harry no necesitaba mirar a su esposo para saber que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa petulante. La estimulación era algo que los pezones de Harry conocían bien. Una prueba de eso era la noche anterior, después de la fiesta, tan pronto llegaron a casa, Louis estaba sobre él, completamente complacido de todas las personas que habían mirado a Harry, cuántos le habían observado con ansías el estómago cubierto por esa camisa negra transparente que traía puesta.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Louis para estar encima de él, el cuerpo posicionado con cuidado para no poner peso sobre su estómago mientras sus labios lamían, chupaban, jugaban y devoraban los pezones de Harry. Se había corrido solo por eso y un par de dedos masajeando su próstata.

La mujer se rio de la expresión soñadora que ambos hombres tenían. —Muy bien, el tamaño del bebé es bueno, el peso parece correcto, la posición es perfecta, los latidos están bien, estamos saludables y listos.

Dejaron el lugar con sonrisas gigantes, con un pequeño sonograma del pequeñín que crecía dentro de Harry. Se habían rehusado a mirar la pantalla después del tercer mes, aceptando solo una copia del examen y embobándose con ella durante un buen tiempo.

A veces sentían tanto amor por su bebe que apenas podían contenerse.

\--

—¿No deberías decirles? —una enferma rubia le preguntó a la doctora tan pronto la pareja abandonó el lugar.

La mujer suspiró. —Desearía poder hacerlo pero fueron muy específicos con su deseo de no saber absolutamente nada.

—Sí, pero… quiero decir, _¿gemelos?_ ¿No te matarán una vez que salgan dos bebés en vez de uno?

La Dra. Montgomery se carcajeó. —Ciertamente espero que no, van a ser los bebés más tiernos del mundo y quiero estar ahí para su primer control médico.

La enfermera soltó una risita y asintió antes de salir a llamar otra pareja de padres. La Dra. Montgomery miró al par de gemelos congelados en su pantalla y sonrió. —Sus papis no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que les espera.

\--

El olor de mermelada casera y té llenó la nariz de Harry, relajándolo. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde la visita al doctor; Louis pensaba que se había salido con la suya al jugar con los pezones de Harry después de lo que la doctora había dicho sobre la estimulación provocándole la producción de leche.

Las suaves risas pertenecientes a Anne, Gemma, Lottie y Jay venían desde el balcón que ellos tenían afuera de la sala de estar. Él sonrió con cariño, había pasado un tiempo desde que las había visto a todas juntas. Louis estaba en su última clase del día y llegaría a casa en un rato.

Anne fue la primera en notarlo, cuando su hijo salió al balcón.

—Oh, cariño. Tienes un poco de… —ella apuntó y giró un dedo alrededor del área del pecho y él se avergonzó ante el pensamiento de una mancha de mermelada de frambuesa en su camisa blanca.

Mirando hacia sus, más que pronunciados, pechos, vio un parche húmedo en la parte de arriba de su pezón derecho.

—¿Qué mier…?

—¡Wow, hola tú! —exclamó su hermana, saltando un poco de la sorpresa.

Anne chilló y juntó sus manos, Jay tenía una expresión similar en el rostro.

—¡Cariño, estás lactando!

—Joder, estoy _chorreando_ —él jaló el material, separándolo de su piel y sintiéndose incomodo de repente—. Discúlpenme, enseguida regreso.

Todas las mujeres se rieron ante la expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

Corrió al cuarto del bebé, que estaba listo desde hacía tres meses, y abrió la puerta del closet, en una esquina guardaban las docenas de pañales que obtuvieron en el baby shower. Un neceser violeta estaba en el rincón y Harry se ruborizó cuando lo abrió.

Había sido un regalo de Gemma, una bolsa pequeña llena de parches para los pezones y pequeños folletos sobre la lactancia materna y cómo limpiar tus pezones—solo agua, no jabón o loción en ellos. Honestamente, él había esperado no tener que usarlos a menos que ya estuviese alimentando al bebé pero sabía que toda la culpa la tenía Louis por toda la atención que le daba a sus pezones.

 _Oh, dios._ Harry gruñó internamente. Louis se correría con tan solo saber que ya estaba lactando. Literal.

Sacó la bolsa y se dirigió al baño por una ducha rápida. Arrugando la nariz ante la sensación de un parche de algodón sobre sus pezones, se puso devuelta los pantalones y una camisa nueva y regresó a la fiesta de té.

La lactancia materna fue el tópico hasta que Louis llegó a casa, a un esposo ruborizado y una mesa repleta de mujeres con sonrisas entretenidas y expresiones burlonas en sus rostros.

Aparentemente, la estimulación era de conocimiento público entre las mujeres.

\--

Más tarde esa noche, la pareja estaba abrazada en la cama, la cabeza de Harry contra el cuello de Louis, su vientre presionado contra el estómago de su esposo, dedos suaves enredándose en los rizos mientras él suspiraba con cansancio, acurrucándose más cerca.

—¿Te divertiste hoy, amor? —la voz de Louis era relajada y perezosa.

—Mhmm… es genial tener algo que hacer, para variar.

Louis se rio y presionó un beso en el cabello de Harry.

Sabía que su esposo se aburría mucho. Había dejado la escuela dos semanas atrás en un permiso materno, el plan era esperar hasta el séptimo mes pero, por una extraña razón, tan pronto como alcanzó el sexto mes, había comenzado a sentirse súper embarazado. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, su apetito, incluido el sexual, estaba por los cielos pero también estaba más cansado y no era como si no hubiesen esperado estas cosas, era sólo… _demasiado._

—También adoro a nuestras madres y hermanas —Louis sintió una sonrisa presionándose contra su cuello y suspiró, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de la espalda de Harry.

Después de unos momentos Harry habló de nuevo, la voz baja, insegura, lo justo para hacer que su esposo se alejara un poco en busca de sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—Algo pasó hoy.

—¿Algo malo?

—Uhm, no... No sé, realmente —un suspiro frustrado terminó su oración.

—¿Qué pasó, amor?

Harry respiró hondo, la boca se le torció graciosamente y la voz se le oía quejumbrosa y un poco avergonzada.

—Me salió leche hoy.

El reloj hizo tictac casi veinte veces.

Louis parpadeó. —¿Cómo?

—Me… —se aclaró la garganta—, me salió leche. Hoy.

—¿Sí? —su voz sonaba ronca y algo jadeante. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Harry.

—Ajá.

Louis respiró hondo. —¿Puedo ver?

Torciendo la nariz tiernamente, Harry asintió después de un segundo o dos, encontrándose a sí mismo siendo girado sobre su espalda con cuidado, el movimiento causó un pequeño alboroto dentro de su vientre mientras el bebé trataba de acomodarse de nuevo. Sintió a Louis sonriendo contra su mejilla y sabía que él podía sentir la pequeña patadita que el bebé había dado. Otro estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo ante la sensación de las manos de su esposo sobre él, una acariciando su torso y vientre y la otra enterrada en la nuca de Harry, atrayendo su rostro para darle un beso.

Louis lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa y de repente tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—¿Estás usando un parche? —lo arrulló y Harry rodó los ojos a pesar de su sonrojo.

—No podía quedarme chorreando por todo el maldito lugar, ¿o sí? —dijo enfurruñado y siseó cuando Louis retiró cada parche lo más suave que pudo, besando cada pezón y ganándose un suspiro de Harry.

Louis se recostó sobre las caderas de Harry antes de inclinarse, la cabeza reposada sobre una de sus manos, el rostro lo más cerca posible de los pechos de Harry. Sus jadeos podían escucharse de lo cerca que estaban, el aliento caliente de Louis bañaba su piel haciéndolo estremecer a pesar de lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

—¿Todo bien? —Louis lo miró con adoración, sus ojos brillando como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

—Sí… un poco avergonzado, para ser honesto.

—¿Por qué? —Louis frunció el ceño.

—No sé —estaba ruborizado y se mordía los labios. Louis lo besó suavemente.

—No tienes por qué mostrarme, amor, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.

Dios, Louis eran tan _bueno_ para él.

—No… no es eso, puedes… puedes ver, es un poco raro pero está bien, lo prometo.

—¿Seguro? —sus ojos tenían tanta esperanza que Harry se rio y lo besó de nuevo.

—Sí, amor. Adelante.

—Okay —asintiendo excitadamente, Louis permitió que su mano libre acunara el pecho de Harry, el pulgar jugando con la punta, poniéndolo duro. Un jadeo suave fue arrancado de Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos. Amaban jugar con los pezones del otro.

Su palma y dedos eran suaves, amables y cálidos. Louis comenzó apretar la carne tiernamente, siempre buscando alguna señal de inconformidad por parte de Harry. Después de un pequeño asentimiento, él siguió apretando un poco más fuerte, tirando con suavidad, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos.

Después de unos segundos, tres pequeños puntos blancos empezaron a salir del pezón de Harry. Las gotas haciéndose cada vez más grandes hasta que formaron una sola, la gravedad trabajando en ella y causando que rodara por el pulgar de Louis—el gruñido que dejó salir ante la vista hizo que Harry gimiera.

El siguió, completamente concentrado en la forma en que el líquido caliente corría desde su dedo hasta la caja torácica de Harry.

Deslizó el pulgar sobre la punta solo para ver cómo las diminutas gotas se formaban de nuevo. Louis se sintió endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones. Su palma siguió apretando y tirando. Mientras más leche corría por la piel de Harry, más aumentaban sus jadeos, Louis gruñía más y Harry gemía.

—¿Bien? —su voz era ronca, la lujuria claramente presente en ella.

Harry asintió, los ojos aun cerrados, la lengua mojaba sus labios. —Estoy algo sensible.

Louis hizo círculos con su pulgar de nuevo, esta vez sobre todo el pezón, presionando ligeramente. Harry estaba retorciéndose y jadeando en menos de un minuto.

No podían explicar con exactitud qué era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo, tan íntimo. Harry sólo sabía que amaba la atención y cuán excitado y en el borde sonaba su esposo por sólo sacar leche de sus pechos. El pensamiento lo tuvo gimiendo, caderas moviéndose involuntariamente como si estuvieran buscando cualquier clase de fricción en el confinamiento de sus pantalones cortos de seda—eran de color verde azulado, la tela siendo lo suficientemente suave como para dormir, como pantalones de pijama pero con encaje y pequeños moños en ella, su trasero firme lucía delicioso, lo suficientemente delicioso como para comérselo.

Un siseo llenó el aire cuando Louis apretó demasiado fuerte, gimiendo ante algo. Inmediatamente se disculpó, pero Harry estaba quieto y mortificado cuando lo miró.

Había un pequeño río de leche bajando por su mejilla.

—Oh, dios.

Harry no podía estar más avergonzado. Había _chorreado_  leche sobre su esposo. Era culpa de Louis si te detenías a analizarlo, pero Harry estaba sonrojado y alejándolo, limpiando su rostro antes de que Louis pudiera tener la oportunidad de tocarlo.

—Perdón, dios, lo lamento tanto.

—Deja de alejarme —dijo él con suavidad, antes de moverse por un beso, Harry estaba inquieto, tratando de escapar de él—. Harry, _deja de alejarme._ Esto ha sido lo más excitante que he visto en mi vida.

Harry no le creyó, ni encontró sus ojos. Medidas extremas debían ser tomadas, por lo que Louis se movió y sentó a horcajadas sobre una de las piernas de su esposo.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él, aliento caliente contra los labios de Harry.

Y sí, sí que podía, realmente podía sentir cuán duro Louis estaba, estaba mojado de presemen, la tela húmeda de su sudadera presionada contra el muslo de Harry.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, mírame, por favor.

Lo hizo, el sonrojo más que visible en la luz tenue.

—Esto, _joder,_ bebé, nunca habías lucido tan caliente, todo sonrojado y desesperado, tus labios están hinchados y tus ojos están vidriosos, puedo sentir lo duro que estás, también —lo besó de nuevo, esta vez le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, todo mojado y caliente—. Luces tan malditamente atractivo ahora, la leche empapándote por todos lados —él gruñó, una mano cubriendo su pecho de nuevo, tirando con suavidad, la leche que había comenzado a secarse y lo ponía pegajoso era un nuevo nivel de caliente.

—Gracias por dejarte ver, amor.

Harry aclaró su garganta. —Cuando... cuando quieras.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Louis, esperanzado.

El hombre asintió.

—Me encantaría —gruñó la última palabra mientras un chorro de leche líquida bajaba por su piel—. ¿Puedo follar tus preciosos muslos?

Harry gimió alto ante eso. Asintiendo excitado mientras su esposo se reía misteriosamente contra sus labios, moviéndose con rapidez por un beso frenético.

Louis consiguió el lubricante y ayudó a Harry a salir de sus pantalones cortos antes de desnudarse a sí mismo, amando la mirada hambrienta que Harry le daba desde su lugar en la cama.

Los acomodó a ambos de lado, presionando su pecho contra la espalda caliente de Harry, el sudor formaba una capa delgada en su piel. Honestamente, no pudo evitar cuando su mano quitó el delicioso cabello de Harry del camino, labios desesperados por probar mientras asaltaba su cuello y hombro.

Su esposo estaba muy embarazado y era muy hormonal, por lo que paciencia no era algo que tuviese en ese momento y lo comprobó cuando comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la polla de Louis, la punta húmeda dejando huellas en su piel y haciéndolo gemir.

—Levanta tu pierna un poco, por favor —tan pronto como obedeció, Louis untó lubricante sobre el interior de sus muslos, no resistiendo el impulso de jugar con los testículos de Harry, el lubricante y la presión le arrancaron un gemido gutural de su garganta. Siguió atacando el cuello de Harry mientras se cubría con lubricante.

Presionó la punta de su polla en el lugar donde los muslos de Harry se separaban y empujó entre ellos, la fricción y estrechez causaban que sus dedos se curvaran y que su mano se moviera de nuevo hasta sus pechos que estaban llenos de leche fresca y seca, haciendo un desastre excitante.

Harry estaba perdido, lloriqueos y un _“oh, joder”_ eran los únicos coherentes sonidos que podía hacer. El roce de la dura polla de Louis contra sus bolas era enloquecedor, esos dedos talentosos sacando su leche eran una adición inexplicablemente placentera. Era demasiado, muy bueno, amaba cada segundo de ello.

Louis siguió gruñendo contra su oído, caderas seguras y ritmo constante hasta que desaceleró un poco, alejándose ligeramente. Harry estaba a punto de gritarle que continuara pero fue interrumpido por un dedo frotando una cantidad excesiva de lubricante en su agujero.

Harry gimió alto, puro y hermoso.

—¿Dedos o bala?

—Bala, bala, sigue follando mis muslos, _por favor._

Riéndose tontamente ante la desesperación, Louis agarró el vibrador más pequeño que tenían quién sabe desde hace cuánto. Era una bala vibradora de color cromado, no más larga o gruesa que un dedo, lo que le permitiría a Louis introducirla en él de una vez, sin necesidad de prepararlo, el estirón mínimo causó que Harry se perdiera.

—Joder, joder, joder… préndela, por favor, oh, _oh, joder._

¿Y quién era Louis para negar semejante pedido? Presionó el botón en la base de juguete, la leve vibración quedó opacada por el grito de puro éxtasis que Harry dejó salir mientras la bala se encendía, apretada contra su próstata.

La polla de Louis estaba de nuevo entre sus muslos, caliente y dura, Harry la sentía pulsando un poco. La estimulación contra sus bolas, la sensación de la polla de Louis follando entre sus muslos y el juguete vibrador contra su punto dulce fueron suficiente para ponerlo en el borde embarazosamente rápido.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Louis, a él le gustaba empujar, jugar, volver a Harry tan loco que aun estaría estremeciéndose por su orgasmo horas después. Por eso fue que envolvió su mano llena de lubricante y leche en la polla de Harry.

Unos cuantos bombeos después y se estaba corriendo, la voz rota y rasposa mientras gemía, la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, su cuerpo sacudiéndose.

Louis dejó ir su polla y aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas. La fricción y el calor más los gimoteos bajos que Harry soltaba por la sobre estimulación, porque el juguete aún estaba vibrando dentro de él, fueron suficientes para lanzarlo al borde, su gruñido cercano a un sonido inhumano.

Rápidamente, sacó el juguete de su esposo, manos acariciando al momento todo su cuerpo, calientes y desordenadas pero ofreciendo la cantidad exacta de cuidados que él necesitaba en ese momento. Ambos trataban de respirar mientras permanecían en la misma posición—usualmente, Louis le hubiera dado la vuelta a Harry para abrazarlo mientras le besaba todo el rostro y le decía cuán bueno era, cuán hermoso había sonado y cuán duro se había corrido solo por él. Pero el hombre agarró su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, molestas patadas se sentían debajo de la palma de Louis haciendo que ambos se rieran sin aliento—el bebé claramente no estaba feliz por tanta conmoción. Las palabras reconfortantes de Louis contra su oído y su palma haciendo círculos en su estómago fueron suficientes para calmar al bebé.

Harry cantando felizmente y girando su cuerpo para besar a Louis fueron las ultimas cosas que registraron antes de quedarse dormidos, sucios y pegajosos pero llenos de amor.

\--

Harry se veía precioso en esa camisa de flores de color rosa; Louis quería poner una flor en su cabello, detrás de la oreja izquierda. Su cabello era un pecado ese día, extra rizado y brillante. Harry se había separado el cabello hacia la derecha, los rizos cayendo sobre el hombro, el lado izquierdo tirado hacia la derecha, también, haciéndolo lucir extra hermoso.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás, alzándose de puntillas tiernamente para besar la piel desnuda del cuello de Harry.

—Te ves _tan_ bien.

Harry tarareó y cerró los ojos, amando la atención. Los besos procedieron.

—Me vas a hacer llegar tarde —la sonrisa en su voz era suficiente para decir que no le importaba tanto.

—A ella no le importará —la sonrisa presionada en su cuello era nada comparada con las manos que ahora se burlaban de él, debajo de la camisa rozando su ombligo y sobre su camisa alrededor de su pezón.

—No me hagas mojarme ahora; te patearé el culo —le advirtió Harry, pero empujó su culo contra la creciente erección de su esposo. Los labios de Louis se movían con firmeza en su cuello, causando que él se ofreciera más, doblando el cuello. Se quejó un poco cuando la lengua hábil de Louis se unió a la mezcla, los patrones aleatorios conducían, rápidamente, a Harry a la locura.

—Y por su… —un suspiro lleno de lujuria salió de sus labios—. Por supuesto que le importa, soy su mejor amigo  _y_  el padrino del bebé.

—Es sólo un baby shower, amor.

—Ugh, eso es jugar sucio —Harry no estaba tan molesto cuando Louis comenzó a tocarlo a través del pantalón.

La risita burlona baja en su oído y los pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo que le siguieron, hicieron que Harry gimiera y frotara su trasero contra su esposo, que gimió y giró a Harry, lo agarró suavemente por la mandíbula para atraerlo a un beso, uno hambriento con mordiscos, lenguas y gemidos sofocados.

—Qué tal esto —Louis se apartó, sólo una pulgada para susurrar con vehemencia contra sus labios—. Me dejas hacerte llegar un poco tarde —su boca estaba de nuevo contra la oreja de Harry, chupando el lóbulo mojadamente en la boca, un maullido le llegó de su esposo cuando lo agarró de la camisa—... y yo te voy a comer por media hora la próxima vez que quieras.

—Hmmm... —Harry le dio un beso de nuevo, una sonrisita picara emergiendo—. Qué  tal _esto_... —él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, su frente presionada contra la mejilla de Harry―, _tú_ _me dejas ir_ y yo te dejo comerme por _una hora_ la próxima vez que _tú_ quieras.

Louis rio ante su oferta. Se apartó y lo besó de nuevo, menos caliente detrás de ello. —Bueno, no puedo decir que no a eso.

\--

—¿Cómo está Andrew? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma agitó la mano como si desestimara el tema, pero la sonrisa cariñosa en su cara mostró cuán ridículamente enamorada estaba de su esposo. —Él está bien, un poco molesto por tener que ir a New Jersey para una sesión de fotos tan cerca del trabajo de parto, pero Clara y yo hicimos un trato y ella sólo va a llegar cuando su papá esté en casa, ¿verdad, pequeña? —la mujer terminó hacia su vientre de ocho meses, arrullando adorablemente a su bebé. Harry tuvo que reír, no se molestó en lo más mínimo por ser ignorado momentáneamente.

Harry y Emma se habían conocido unos años antes de eso, tenían suerte de enseñar en la misma escuela, la chica pelirroja tenía la misión imposible de enseñar matemáticas a niños de diez años de edad. El director de su escuela había bromeado diciendo que eran tan buenos amigos que decidieron abandonar sus puestos de trabajo al mismo tiempo, por quedar embarazados. Se habían reído, pero realmente no podían estar en desacuerdo.

Estaba casada con un muchacho muy guapo llamado Andrew, que era un fotógrafo. La pareja había estado juntos por el mismo tiempo que Harry y Louis y también estaban esperando su primer bebé—una niña que pronto será llamada Clara que se espera tenga los ojos magníficos de su madre y de estilo dorky de su padre.

Andrew era lo que a Louis le gustaba burlarse y llamar "nerd caliente" y Harry sabía que a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que la pareja estadounidense se amaba, el fotógrafo era demasiado divertido y coqueto con Harry para el gusto de Louis. Al final del día, realmente no importaba lo celoso que era porque siempre haría a Louis extra posesivo y mandón en la cama y Harry lo _adoraba_.

—Echo de menos el sexo sin embargo —Emma confesó, su baby shower siendo ignorado ya que su atención se centró sobre todo su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él hizo una mueca divertida después de tomar un sorbo de jugo de guayaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que tienes sexo? ¿Cómo puedes _todavía_? —su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos reflejaban casi terror. Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡¿Qué, pero _cómo_?! ¡Estás más grande que yo! Sin ofenderte, claro. Pero estás _enorme_ , todavía no estoy convencida que no estás llevando cinco pequeños _Louies_ allí. Estoy hablando en serio, para de reírte de mí —ella le golpeó el brazo, pero empezó a reírse también.

—Ya siendo serios. ¿Nada de sexo? —preguntó Harry, realmente curioso, pero sin juzgar en absoluto.

Emma se encogió de hombros. —Siempre estoy tan cansada, y a pesar de que mataría por un orgasmo no puedo permanecer demasiado tiempo en ciertas... posiciones.

—Eh ... ¿has probado de lado? ¿Como tu espalda contra su pecho? Es bastante caliente y oí que se siente increíble para las mujeres y para ser honesto, si no tienes ganas de que te penetre, simplemente pídele que se frote contra ti, entre tus piernas o algo, se siente muy, muy bueno.

La mujer lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

— _Maldito_ niño británico, de acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas voy a agarrar más jugo y pretender que es vodka puro, necesito una copa después de la imagen mental.

La carcajada de Harry se podía escuchar todo el camino hasta la cocina.

Más tarde, en la fiesta, Emma preguntó si a pesar de que todavía estaba teniendo sexo, había algo que extrañaba hacer con Louis.

Y, bueno... nadie necesita saber que su interior se calentó ante el recuerdo de Louis follando su garganta.

\--

La noche estaba más caliente de lo habitual, haciendo que la piel de Harry hormigueara mientras el viento soplaba donde él se encontraba, la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta del balcón de su habitación, las manos frotándose juntas para untar el aceite de jazmín sobre sus dedos, palmas de las manos y las muñecas.

Louis eligió ese momento para entrar en la sala, sólo para ser bombardeado, una vez más, por lo bonito que su esposo se veía allí de pie, la bata de seda color perla volando con el viento, su bonita piel pálida brillando en la luz de la luna, con la cara suave y sereno, pecho ampliándose y reduciéndose con cada aliento que tomaba.

Su imán interno trabajó de nuevo cuando Harry se volvió a mirar a Louis, una sonrisa en su rostro, algo escondido detrás de ella.

—Hey... ¿dónde has estado?

Louis se descongelaba lentamente. Riéndose, respondió. —Fui a lo de Niall un rato, me aburrí mientras estabas en el baby shower —se quitó los zapatos—. ¿Llegaste a casa sin problemas? —Harry asintió y la forma en que sus ojos se volvieron pesados de repente, mirando a Louis mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa le hizo sentir el calor propagándose en su interior.

—Te extrañé… —Harry se mordió el labio y pensando por un segundo o dos, levantando la mano hacia Louis—. Ven aquí —la forma en que hizo una seña con el dedo y cómo sonó su voz hizo que a su esposo se le doblaran las rodillas mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Antes de que Louis pudiera inclinarse por un beso, Harry lo agarró por el cuello y el hombro y lo empujó hacia el marco de la puerta opuesta.

La frente de Louis se alzó por la sorpresa y el desafío como preguntando _“¿ahora? ¿de verdad?”_ Harry sabía que no tenía el control en el dormitorio, no a menos que Louis le dijera explícitamente que lo tenía, que rara vez sucedía. Se inclinó hacia las caderas de Harry pero el hombre golpeó sus manos.

La forma en que Harry estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa le dijo a Louis lo que le esperaba en la noche. Era tan débil por ese hombre. Tomando una respiración profunda lo intentó de nuevo sólo para tener la misma reacción.

— _Harry_... —su tono era una advertencia.

—¿Sí...? —estaba mirando a través de sus pestañas y mordiéndose los labios con dulzura, inocentemente, casi.

—Estás siendo travieso.

Harry rio y levantó las muñecas para mantener la mano de Louis a distancia y se inclinó para poner la boca en su cuello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto... —Louis esperó, el aliento atrapado en su garganta—... _papi_?

Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Hacían eso un montón antes de que Harry se embarazara. Louis admitiría que lo extrañaba, mucho, pero como dijo en la primera noche que tuvieron relaciones sexuales hace tantos años: él podría estar en control, pero Harry tomaba las decisiones. Por lo que siempre lo esperaba para que le dijera cuando quería o _necesitaba_ algo.

—No sé, bebé... tal vez debería volverte a ponerte en tu lugar, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Puedo elegir mi castigo, sin embargo?

Louis finalmente tuvo las manos libres, todavía permitiendo a Harry que se presionara contra él, las palmas agarrando de inmediato su pequeño culito. Un pequeño gemido liberado de Harry recordó a Louis que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Depende ... ¿has sido bueno? —Harry gimió y asintió—. Lo has sido, ¿no es así, princesa?

Harry gimió con fuerza ante eso, perdiendo el control por un segundo y chocando sus labios, lenguas desesperadas, bocas hambrientas. Amaba ser llamado princesa, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Louis se lo dice a veces como un apodo, con amor y casualmente, pero cada vez que Louis lo llamaba de esa manera durante el sexo, se convertía en un lío de murmullos y gemidos.

—Sí… sí, he sido bueno, muy, _muy_ bueno.

Louis lo besó de nuevo, el dulce olor de la piel de Harry nublaba su juicio.

—Está bien, bebé, dime lo que quieres.

Harry casi chilló, extra excitado. —Tu polla en mi boca, papi, ¿puedo tenerla?

Louis tuvo que reírse de lo dulce que sonaba. —Lo que quieras, princesa.

El hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llevar a su esposo a la cama antes de que Harry cayera sobre sus rodillas, allí mismo, en el balcón en el que cualquiera podía ver.

—Bebé, tu espalda —Louis trató de razonar porque arrodillarse con un vientre tan grande no era la mejor idea, pero Harry estaba arañando su pantalón tratando de abrirlo, haciendo caso omiso de la existencia de los botones y cremalleras—. Haz…

La mirada dura que Harry disparó contra él fue suficiente para que Louis se callara al respecto y riera de nuevo.

—Eres una cosita exigente, ¿verdad?

Harry se lamió los labios mientras asentía pero su mirada estaba ahora en la polla dura enrojecida frente a él.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —Louis le sonrió, la mano enredándose en sus rizos.

Harry sonrió.—Pensé que dijiste que harías algo al respecto, papi.

Sorber y ahogarse en la polla de su esposo era definitivamente _algo_ suficiente.

\--

Rogar no era algo que Louis hiciera, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción cuando se trataba de jugar con los pechos de Harry hasta que la leche corriera por el costado de su caja torácica.

Harry no se lo negaba, pero no admitía que le gustaba, mucho, realmente, pero nunca permitió a Louis probarla, alegando que no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. La idea lo puso caliente y nervioso, pero todavía no era capaz de dejar que Louis lo hiciera, sin importar lo mucho que quería.

\--

El séptimo mes llegó y Harry y Louis sentían que sus vidas estaban en las nubes. Fue, literalmente, como vivir en una burbuja de amor y sexo. Harry se sentía extra embarazado, como si el peso del estómago se hubiera duplicado de repente, pero eso solo hacía que Louis se enamorara más de él.

Miró a la persona más adorable del mundo en las mañanas con sus grandes suéteres cómodos y sin pantalones, las mangas de los suéteres trayendo té caliente o sus labios mientras su esposo le daba masajes de pies o le acariciaba la espalda.

Volvieron a otra cita con la Dra. Montgomery quien les dijo que todo el cansancio extra y el dolor de espalda eran normales, el bebé era perfecto, como siempre, todo era normal y saludable y Harry debía llamarla si algo fuera de lo normal ocurría en cualquier momento del día.

Todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto—hasta que Harry obtuvo este estado de ánimo extraño. Louis le dio espacio, estaba allí para él cada vez que necesitaba un abrazo, pero lo respetó. Duró unos pocos días; haría pucheros y resoplaría, encogiendo los hombros si se le preguntaba qué pasaba.

Un viernes por la tarde, Louis llegó a casa de la universidad y encontró a su esposo en la hamaca en la puerta de la terraza. Harry se había acostumbrado bastante a la hamaca. La superficie maleable le permitía dormir de lado, un poco sobre su vientre sin afectar al bebé y dándole a su espalda algo de descanso.

Louis se dirigió directamente a él, la hamaca balanceándose mientras se sentaba en ella, poniendo un pie en el suelo para que no se moviera demasiado antes de envolver su cuerpo alrededor de su esposo.

Besó el hombro de Harry. —Hola.

—Hey —parecía cansado, molesto. Louis suspiró.

—Amor, sabes cuánto te respeto y a tu espacio, pero estás empezando a preocuparme.

—Sólo déjalo, Lou.

Louis tomó el rostro y presionó sus frentes juntas. —Bebé, por favor.

—Es estúpido.

—No me importa.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada durante largos segundos Louis suspiró de nuevo. —Está bien, no voy a presionar, lo siento, olvida que pregunté —él trató de levantarse, maldiciendo cuando la hamaca se sacudió, la gravedad tirando de él.

Cuando su esposo finalmente dijo algo su voz era tan baja que casi se lo pierde.

—Estoy muy lleno.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Harry se quejó. —¡Estoy _tan lleno_ , Lou! Mis pechos duelen como una mierda, y no va a desaparecer, no importa lo que haga, sigo masajeándolos pero están tan llenos que ni siquiera chorrean más.

Louis respiró, aliviado y luego se sintió un poco culpable. Había estado tan ocupado con las finales que no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuidar de su hermoso esposo embarazado, aparte de los mimos y ayudarle con un baño.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Puedo ayudarte.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. —¡No, no! Eso es tan desagradable.

Louis tuvo que reírse. —Amor, te has comido mi corrida. Literalmente, te has alimentado de ella y estoy seguro de que no era tan sabrosa como tu leche.

—Pero-

—Mira, no voy a insistir, nunca voy a hacer algo para hacerte sentir incómodo y lo sabes, ¿verdad? —obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta—. Pero te prometo que cuando digo que _quiero_ probarte, lo digo en serio. Quiero beber de la leche que va a alimentar a nuestro bebé y protegerla y hacerla crecer sana y feliz, _tu_ leche hará eso... _tu_ harás eso, así que no te atrevas a llamarlo desagradable, ¿de acuerdo?

Silencio siguió a su balbuceó arrullador.

— _Harry_.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —estaba sonrojado pero sonriente—. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te quiero tan malditamente tanto.

Louis sonrió. —Bueno gracias a Dios por eso ya que hemos estado juntos desde hace ocho años —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y se rio cuando Harry pellizcó sus costillas llamándolo “idiota”—. Te amo, también, a los dos —su mano acarició el bulto; el pequeño estuvo allí un segundo después, su bebé diciendo que los quería de vuelta.

Él ayudó a Harry a salir de su camisa, la sombra rosa y naranja de la puesta del sol proveniente del balcón no hizo nada para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Louis siguió sonriendo y sonriendo y medio gritando como un loco, estaba muy emocionado y eso solo ponía a Harry más nervioso, mordiéndose los labios para evitar arrepentirse.

No era que Harry no quería, porque él lo hacía, de verdad, la imagen mental lo acosaba desde que se enteraron que iba a producir leche. Se trata simplemente de que tenía miedo, de qué exactamente, no estaba seguro, tal vez de que Louis iba a odiarlo, o pensando que era desagradable o que no se iba a excitar. Claro que se había dado cuenta tan pronto como su vientre comenzó a crecer que su esposo amaba su cuerpo, la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba tocándolo y besándolo sólo era una prueba de ello. Por eso es que Harry nunca tuvo oportunidad de sentirse súper consciente del aumento de peso, amaba que su trasero se hubiera agrandado y si la cantidad de horas que su esposo se gastaba comiéndolo era una indicación, Louis también lo amaba.

Y Harry se sentía atractivo, era la verdad. No era presumido, sólo tenía suerte de amarse a sí mismo sin importar nada. Tener a Louis mirándolo como si fuera un hombre hambriento y Harry fuera un buffet, definitivamente, ayudaba mucho. Louis tampoco olvidó decirle un millón de ves cuán hermoso se veía, cuán caliente lo ponía y cuánto quería a Harry embrazado siempre.

No había tomado mucho tiempo para Louis para averiguar que a Harry le gustaban las bragas de encaje cuando empezaron a salir, aunque sólo las usaba para ocasiones especiales.

Como unas semanas antes de este momento en la hamaca donde Louis llegó a su casa y su esposo vestía el traje de criada más sexy que había visto, su enorme vientre se destacaba orgulloso cuando pretendía estar desempolvando algunos estantes, su trasero medio expuesto mostrando la ropa interior negra más bonita.

([x](https://40.media.tumblr.com/59599a0665aa681853100fc09e53045f/tumblr_nxd4osSYev1qd0o19o1_400.jpg))

Harry seguía llamándolo señor Tomlinson y su papel era de una criada traviesa que estaba enamorada de su jefe, un hombre casado—Louis nunca olvidaría cuán bien Harry lo montó en el sofá, preguntando suciamente _“¿Qué diría su esposo, señor Tomlinson? ¿Si lo encontrara siendo montado por una muchacha bonita como yo?”_ mientras rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su polla, su diadema de limpieza deslizándose hacia abajo con gracia sobre sus rizos.

En una dosis diaria le gustaba la ropa interior de algodón con lindos gatitos y conos de helado en ella; también adoraba los pantalones cortos de pijama, especialmente los de seda, ya que lo hacían sentir bastante lindo. Aunque, sus favoritas eran las batas de seda, la forma en que se sentían en su piel, la forma en que se sentían cuando Louis lo tocaba. A él le gustaba sentirse bonito, atractivo. El embarazo sólo había acentuado eso.

Pero aun así, estaba nervioso acerca de esto.

Louis se acercó más, el brazo de Harry yendo alrededor de su cuello para sostenerlo, su frente pegada al lado de Harry. Un escalofrío corriendo desde su columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos cuando sintió que su esposo estaba medio duro contra su cadera.

Un suave mordisco en su capullo endurecido sacó un suspiro de él, extrañaba estar así con Louis, tan cerca, tan íntimo. Besando lentamente su pezón, Louis trajo su cálida palma de la mano para envolver alrededor de su pecho—Harry tenía razón, estaba lleno, tan lleno que su carne tierna se sentía mucho más firme allí, la delgada piel estirada y sus pezones duros, parecía doloroso, por lo que Louis mantuvo su toque ligero y suave.

El primer contacto de su lengua salió de darle vueltas alrededor de su pezón, un suspiro contento provino de Harry, una mano agarrando el pelo de Louis, acercándolo, arrancándole un suspiro a él, también—realmente, amaba a los pezones de Harry.

Siguió besando el brote suavemente, sin chuparlo, sin embargo, sólo abriendo y cerrando los labios, la lengua alternando entre burlar la punta y todo el lugar, sacando _“ah”_ y _“sí”_ de su esposo. Sus dedos tiraron y masajearon la carne con mucha suavidad, amando cómo se sentía debajo de su palma, caliente y llena.

Finalmente cerró los labios completamente alrededor del pobre pezón maltratado y chupó mojadamente, un sonido de succión causó que Harry se retorciera y quejara con voz ronca. Louis estaba siendo suave pero todavía era posible sentir la urgencia de sus labios, chupando, tirando, jugando con su lengua un poco más sólo porque podía.

Harry lo sintió, sintió algo que había sido atrapado dentro de su pecho siendo sacado, como el estallido de una burbuja. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que la leche se derramaba en la boca de Louis, podía sentirla alrededor de su pezón, caliente y pegajosa, mezclándose con la saliva y los labios.

Louis se sintió en el cielo cuando las primeras gotas, seguidas de un flujo continuo de sabor explotó en su boca. Se mantuvo succionando mientras su mano apretaba el pecho, gimiendo de forma natural ante el sabor. Se echó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad y miró a su hermoso esposo—él tenía los labios separados y un sonrojo precioso todo el camino hasta el cuello.

Louis movió su mano para ahuecar su mandíbula y tirar de su rostro con dulzura, incapaz de resistir besar sus labios. Harry gimió cuando su boca se sintió invadida por una lengua, devolviendo el beso tan pronto como pudo, probándose a sí mismo en ese beso desordenado. _Oh_.

— _Harry_ —Louis estaba ido, muy ido—. Joder bebé, tu leche es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, eres perfecto, amor, tan jodidamente _perfecto_.

Agarrándolo por el pelo, Harry lo besó otra vez, sus músculos doliendo de lo tenso que estaba, las caderas follando el aire, estaba más duro de lo que nunca pensó que podía estar. La boca de Louis estaba ardiendo contra la suya, jadeando en los labios del otro.

Pero Louis quería más después de eso, así que puso su boca de nuevo en su lugar favorito y chupó. Esta vez, la leche corría libre y fluida a través de sus labios, muy pronto tuvo una boca medio llena, tragando el delicioso líquido caliente con un tarareo apreciativo.

Harry estaba enamorado de los suaves y felices sonidos que Louis estaba haciendo, pasó los dedos por el pelo de color castaño y sostuvo la cabeza de su esposo con las manos, dándose cuenta de lo bien que se sentía cuando la barba suave que había crecido en pocos días se frotaba contra él. Hubo un nuevo nivel de intimidad que los sorprendió a ambos.

—¿Todo bien, amor?

Harry asintió rápidamente a pesar de lo difusa que se sentía su cabeza. Nunca hubiera imaginado que unos pocos minutos de ser drenado por los labios de Louis podrían ser tan intensos. —¿Puedes cambiar, por favor?

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —le preguntó consternado, pero el otro hombre sacudió la cabeza y tiró de él a un beso, sintiéndose algo tímido al hablar de nuevo.

—Se siente vacío, demasiado sensible.

La sonrisa de Louis era más brillante que el sol cuando le robó otro beso. —Está bien, pero vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Harry suspiró con amor porque era como si pudieran leer la mente del otro. Su espalda estaba empezando a quejarse por la posición. Louis se levantó de la hamaca, le brillaban los ojos y tenía un poco de malicia en ellos mientras miraba a Harry, teniendo éxito en hacerlo sonrojar de nuevo. Su entrepierna estaba a nivel de la cara de Harry y él no podía dejar de enganchar su dedo a través de la hebilla de cinturón y tirar de él más cerca—la nariz presionándose contra el bulto encerrado con fuerza, respirando el olor de los pantalones vaqueros lavados y Louis le hizo gemir en voz baja y mojar la tienda de campaña.

Su esposo se quejó y puso su mano derecha en la parte posterior de su cuello a través del cabello, mientras que la izquierda arrancó un gemido de Harry al llegar a su pobre pezón, y esparcía las manchas de humedad de unas pocas gotas que se habían formado de toda la succión alrededor la dura protuberancia, sintiendo su polla latiendo en sus pantalones vaqueros cuando la boca de Harry comenzó a ponerse impaciente, necesitando degustar el presemen que podía sentir a través de la tela.

De mala gana, Louis se apartó, agachándose y arrullando ante el pequeño puchero en los labios de su esposo, quitándolo con besos eficazmente.

La cordura de Harry estaba intacta cuando llegaron a la habitación lo más rápidamente posible. Estaba muy duro en sus pantalones y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. Por supuesto, Louis alimentándose de él era un espectáculo, un pecado, pero también era adorable y una especie de conexión _nueva_ que no supieron que eran capaces de lograr, no después de conocer el cuerpo del otro como mapas memorizados durante tanto tiempo. Fue emocionante, hizo que sus entrañas cosquillearan.

Louis le ayudó a ponerse sobre su espalda y más rápido que un parpadeo estaba sobre él, los labios hambrientos por otro beso, las manos vagando por su cuerpo hasta encontrar sus pechos de nuevo, inclinándose para lamer un amplia línea a través de un pezón. Harry sollozó un poco, arqueándose debajo de él, una de sus manos se deslizó por la parte delantera de sus pantalones de yoga y se apretó a sí mismo directamente, gimiendo en voz alta cuando Louis envolvió sus labios alrededor del pico, tirando del pezón en su boca, siendo recompensado con un chorrito de leche.

De repente, él se retiró, lo suficiente como para tirar de los pantalones de yoga de Harry fuera del camino, la punta de su polla húmeda y enrojecida, metida a través de sus bragas de algodón azul que tenían un pequeño lazo en ellas, toda cubierta de lunares rosados. Louis se lamió la mano y la puso dentro de las bragas de Harry, bombeando su pene con firmeza y lentitud, en perfecta sincronía con la succión de sus labios.

Se retiró con una sonrisa que le dijo a Harry que estaba en una mala posición. —Vamos a ver si puedo sacar leche de _dos lugares_ a la vez.

Harry gimió, una risa ahogada mezclada en ella. —Eres el _peor._

Louis sonrió con descaro, se inclinó para succionar un pezón, quitándose de nuevo con un pop. —Y tú eres el mejor —rodó los ojos hasta que tocó la cabeza de la polla de Harry. Un involuntario gemido llenó la habitación—. Creo que soy adicto —se rio oscuramente cuando los ojos de su esposo se pusieron en blanco, el cuello arqueándose, labios separados y jadeantes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras su pecho comenzaba a ser aspirado de nuevo. Estaba cerca. Louis asintió con la punta entre los labios. Se veía sucio, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas así.

—Sí... voy a querer probar todo el tiempo, que no te resulte extraño si te despiertas y yo estoy bebiendo de ti.

Harry llegó con un fuerte gruñido, latidos de corazón palpitando en sus oídos, mezclados con el gemido que salía de su esposo. Louis cambió pezones de nuevo, disminuyendo la velocidad, bebiendo más de él que burlándose y jugando, como lo había estado haciendo durante la última media hora.

—¿Sácala por mí, amor? —la voz de Harry estaba destrozada y entrecortada mientras trataba de arañar los pantalones vaqueros de Louis, al no ser del todo capaz de alcanzarlos. El hombre asintió y se movió hacia arriba para un beso, otro ardiente, húmedo y dulce Se sacó la polla, unas manos inmediatamente se envolvieron alrededor de ella, con los dedos entrelazados crear un círculo perfecto que él pudiera follar. Él gruñó y maldijo, los labios separándose del beso para respirar un poco, presionando hacia abajo pequeños besos por toda la cara de Harry.

—Hmm... —sonrió, amando la atención, la falta de claridad por el post-orgasmo, los sonidos desesperados y adictivos de su esposo—. ¿Te vas a correr? —Louis asintió, inclinándose de nuevo para una última probada de leche haciendo que Harry jadee y que apriete sus manos un poco.

—Ah, mierda... sí, bebé, me voy a correr, hacer un lío de tu lío —Harry casi rio, los pezones le hormigueaban, la polla latía interesada de nuevo, demasiado pronto.

—Quiero que lo hagas. Amo estar hecho un lío.

Louis rio sin aliento. —Como si no lo supiera.

Sonriendo con descaro, Harry añadió. —Entonces hazlo, _papi_ , córrete sobre el vientre de _mami_.

Lo último que vio a Louis antes de que todo se volviera blanco fue la hermosa sonrisa arrogante de Harry y luego él se estaba corriendo por todos lados.

\--

Louis lavó la leche y el semen de la piel de Harry. Estaba tan feliz y agradecido por lo que le permitiera probar su precioso líquido, alimentarse de él, que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de caer hacia abajo en el suelo de la ducha y comerse el culo de su esposo hasta que éste era un desastre de gemidos y sollozos.

\--

Y Harry no encontró raro despertar y ver a Louis chupando sus pezones; de hecho, él sonrió con pereza y acunó su rostro, quedándose dormido de nuevo.

Se convirtió en una cosa. El nivel de intimidad y amor compartido en los pequeños momentos que Louis pasaba con sus labios alrededor de los pezones de su esposo era incomprensible. A veces ni siquiera era sucio, más reconfortante que nada, una nueva manera de matar el tiempo y disfrutar del otro—y una nueva forma de culto al cuerpo que Louis amaba tanto.

A veces era sucio, sin embargo, como cuando Harry sintió que su parche estaba saturado en el medio de un restaurante, sus amigos fingiendo no darse cuenta cuando él apretó la mano de Louis sobre la mesa, en silencio pidiéndole algo.

Ellos terminaron en el cuarto de baño, los labios de Louis succionando la leche, era baboso y descuidado, gotas rodando por su barbilla hasta el estómago de Harry mientras sus dedos secos se frotaban contra la entrada de Harry, los pantalones bajados hasta la mitad de sus muslos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis y una mano cubriendo su boca abierta deteniéndolo de gritar cuando se corrió caliente y duro por todo el cuerpo, sin tocarse.

Sus amigos tenían esas sonrisas conocedoras de por qué lucían tan sonrojados, Harry incluso tuvo que atarse el cabello en un moño desordenado debido a lo caliente que se estaba sintiendo. Las patadas y el movimiento dentro de su vientre lo pusieron todo borroso y feliz. Nadie comentó nada, sin embargo.

No en los primeros minutos, de todos modos.

\--

Louis no estaba respondiendo a su teléfono. Harry estaba lívido.

Se habían metido en la pelea más ridícula de su relación porque Louis estaba demasiado estresado con el trabajo y Harry estaba demasiado cansado para estar allí para él y escuchar sus quejas.

Los dos estaban cansados y equivocados y eran estúpidos, pero Louis simplemente habían salido de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando un conmocionado y embarazado de ocho meses Harry atrás. Nunca se habían alejado del otro así. Una o dos veces salieron de la habitación, pero nunca de la casa.

Estaba enfadado, pero aliviado al ver Louis no tomó las llaves del coche o estaba seguro de que estaría teniendo un ataque cardíaco para entonces.

Pasó más de una hora y Harry estaba ansioso, los gritos de antes viniendo en oleadas de flashback mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

De repente, algo estaba mal.

Lo sintió por primera vez en su izquierda, una patada fuerte descontenta en contra de su riñón. Él respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y fue entonces cuando sintió una patada a la derecha, no como los golpecitos a los que estaba acostumbrado, sino una verdadera patada.

Él sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras alcanzaba su teléfono otra vez.

La Dra. Montgomery atendió en el tercer pitido.

Él le explicó lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella suspiró aliviada por la desesperación en su voz.

_—Está bien, querido, respira, todo está bien._

—¿Como puedes estar segura?

_—Estás nervioso, por eso. Es necesario que respires para mí._

—Okay.

_—Y será mejor que te sientes porque tengo algo que decirte._

\--

Cuando Louis entró en su habitación más tarde ese día, Harry tenía las dos manos protectoramente sobre su vientre, los ojos viendo la tele pero su enfoque claramente no estaba allí.

—Haz —Louis trepó detrás de él—. Haz, por favor, mírame.

Harry respiró profundamente, sintiendo sus ojos mojados de nuevo, por una razón completamente diferente.

—Estoy muy, muy arrepentido, no puedo creer que fui grosero contigo, lo lamento tanto, no tenía derecho a descargar mi frustración sobre ti de esa manera, estaba siendo un idiota, ¿puedes, por favor, perdonarme? Te lo voy a recompensar de alguna manera, lo prometo —su voz era apresurada y desesperada.

—Hemos discutido antes, Louis —sonaba demasiado duro para sus propios oídos—. Hemos tenido peleas por las cosas más tontas, pero nunca me has abandonado así. No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me grites de esa forma y después me dejes, tienes que subirte los pantalones y hablar conmigo como un adulto porque no puedo tenerte alejándote de mí cuando más te necesito.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta que Louis las quitó con su dedo.

—Lo sé, fue la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida, no lo vuelvo a hacer, tienes mi palabra, no estuvo bien y fui un idiota.

—Entonces, _¿por qué_ lo hiciste?

—Yo... —él suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de su esposo—. Me dio vergüenza, yo sabía que estaba siendo ridículo y cuando me di cuenta de cómo sonaba tuve que alejarme porque odiaba la forma en que te estaba hablando —Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Lo lamento mucho.

Un segundo o dos pasaron. —Estaba tan asustado, Louis, no me puedes dejar solo, estaba muy preocupado, te fuiste de repente y no contestabas el teléfono. ¿Dónde fuiste? Sé que no con Niall o Liam, los llamé..

—No, no, amor, nunca me fui, estuve en el patio trasero todo este tiempo, sólo necesitaba un momento para refrescarse un poco, dejé mi teléfono en los pantalones con el sonido apagado, me quedé dormido en tu colchoneta de yoga, estaba justo afuera, lo juro.

Harry se rio. —Eres un perdedor. Ni siquiera puedes hacer una salida dramática correctamente.

Louis también se rio. —Tú me haces un perdedor, no podía estar lejos de ti. ¿Puedes perdonarme? Te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que mis problemas te afecten.

—Son mis problemas también, Lou, estamos casados, estamos teniendo una familia, compártelos conmigo, simplemente no me grites por no estar 100% disponible durante media hora, daría mi vida por ti, pero necesito tener unos momentos para mí mismo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue sólo la mezcla de todo, y lo siento —parecía tan dolorido y sincero que Harry tuvo que besarlo.

—Estás perdonado. Pero no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo

—Nunca, lo prometo, y gracias —Suspiró aliviado—. Maldita sea, Harry, te amo tanto, a _ambos_.

Besó a su esposo, pero la sonrisa de Harry lo detuvo.

—No puedes decir eso más.

Louis le frunció el ceño lindamente.

—Sí... _“ambos”_ no es una buena palabra, debes usar... a _todos_ ustedes.

—¿No entiendo?

Harry rio. —Sólo dilo.

—¿Te amo? ¿A todos ustedes?

Rodando los ojos, Harry resopló. —Tienes que decirlo como si lo sintieras, idiota. Aquí —agarró la mano de Louis y la puso sobre el lado derecho de su vientre.

—Dilo.

Louis no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. —Te amo.

Un suave golpe pasó bajo su palma.

Oh, chico, no dejes que Harry llore de nuevo. —Esta... —empezó, con voz temblorosa, la sonrisa mojada—. Esta es nuestra pequeña _niña._

Louis se quedó sin aliento, Harry no estaba burlando de él, estaba _afirmando_ que su bebé era una niña y, santa mierda, ahora Louis era el que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

 _—¿En serio_? —Susurró, incapaz de hablar correctamente y Harry asintió.

—Ella dio patadas a lo loco cuando te fuiste, siempre hace estos pequeños movimientos felices cuando le dices lo mucho que nos amas o cuando eres dulce o simplemente cuando me abrazas, de verdad.

Los dos estaban llorando en ese punto. Hiedra verde uniéndose con un mar azul y Harry guio sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo de su barriga, mucho más atrás.

—Y este... —Louis frunció el ceño de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo, a la protuberancia, en busca de algo que pudiera haber pasado por alto—. Este es nuestro pequeño _niño_.

Como si hubiera sido su señal, una fuerte patada pasó bajo sus dedos.

La boca de Louis se abrió poco a poco ya que perdió sus palabras. Harry rio y asintió mojadamente a su pregunta silenciosa.

—Él es el que mantiene practicando futbol con mis órganos internos.

—¿¡Gemelos!? —Louis sonaba tan perdido, pero tan enamorado, Harry sólo tuvo que robarle un beso y asentir con la cabeza de nuevo—. Pero, _¿cómo_?

Su esposo rio. —Estoy bastante seguro de que podemos agradecer a los genes de tu madre —él le estaba tomando el pelo, pero a Louis no le importaba, besó a Harry, esperando que el beso le dijera lo feliz que estaba.

—Dios... te amo tanto, Harry.

—¿A todos nosotros?

—A t _odos_ ustedes.

\--

Hicieron el amor más tarde esa noche; la espalda de Louis contra la cabecera de la cama mientras Harry lo montaba, con la espalda contra el pecho de Louis, sus manos agarrando las sábanas, las caderas frenéticamente balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

No les tomó mucho venirse, la mezcla de amor y el deseo había sido demasiado fuerte esa noche, incluso para tratar de contenerse.

Después de limpiarlos, Louis descansaba en el regazo de Harry, con la boca todavía saboreando la leche dulce que amaba mientras hablaba con sus _bebés_ , voz llena de ternura, los ojos... llenos de amor.

_______________________________

[1] **Sexo vainilla**  es el nombre que, dentro del argot de la subcultura BDSM, se aplica al llamado  **sexo convencional**. Más en general, es el nombre que reciben las conductas sexuales que caen dentro del rango de normalidad para una dada cultura o subcultura, y se refiere generalmente a las conductas sexuales que no incluyen elementos de BDSM, parafilias, o fetichismos.

[2] En el contexto de BDSM, el **subespacio** es una metáfora para el estado de sumisión en que están la mente y el cuerpo durante una participación profunda en el desarrollo de una escena. Muchos tipos de juego BDSM invocan fuertes respuestas físicas. El aspecto mental de BDSM también causa a muchxs SOMETIDXS separarse mentalmente de su entorno, en el proceso de la experiencia. subespacio profundo a menudo es caracterizado como un estado de profunda recesión y de incoherencia. 


	2. Lumiere, darling', lumiere over me

El ruido del teclado llenaba el aire mientras Harry trabajaba en su siguiente lección. Enseñar en la preparatoria había demostrado ser mucho más difícil que la enseñanza de pre-adolescentes, pero le gustaba considerarse afortunado porque sus clases estaban llenas de gente joven muy agradable—uno u otro le dieron un poco de problemas, pero tan pronto como se les pidió escribir un ensayo, manualmente, sobre un gran biólogo y quitarles 2 puntos de sus pruebas si el ensayo no fue era entregado, lo hizo más fácil. En honor a la verdad, nunca le quitó gran parte a nadie, pero quitar la mitad de puntos había sido suficientes para hacer que el chico popular se preocupara por no fallar, toda la clase estaba tan asustada e invertida en probarse a sí mismos que unos pocos maestros habían adoptado el sistema de asustarlos sólo un poco. Funcionó, y los estudiantes de Harry era encantadores.

Ser el consejero LGBTQ+ de la escuela fue uno de sus más grandes logros en la vida. Había ayudado a tantos niños en los últimos años que no podría estar más orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Papá? —la suave voz de su hija interrumpió su trabajo, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Miró hacia abajo en la alfombra donde Lisa había estado coloreando durante la última media hora. Sus cabello lacio de color miel y verdes ojos mostraron una mezcla perfecta de Harry y Louis.

Él sonrió y con toda la curiosidad y la seriedad que un niño de cinco años puede manejar ella le preguntó: —¿Puedo tener un gemelo?

Un fuerte resoplido llegó desde el sofá al lado de Harry y él alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a su esposo empujando a su hija de 15 años de edad con el pie mientras murmuraba “ _No seas cruel con tu hermana”._

Harry tuvo que reír, porque su hija mayor estaba en aquella rebelde “no me importa un carajo” fase, “ _rock and roll_ , perras” o lo que sea, pero en el fondo sabía que iba a luchar con garras y dientes por su hermana pequeña, sólo tenía una reputación que mantener.

Mirando hacia atrás a su hija puso su ordenador portátil a un lado y abrió los brazos para que ella se arrastrara en su regazo. Presionó su frente con la suya y rozó su pequeña nariz con la suya.

—Lo siento, bubs, pero no es así como funciona.

Ella hizo un puchero adorable. —¡Pero Liv y Ollie son gemelos! Yo quiero uno. ¡Es muy divertido!

Él enroscó los dedos en su cabello. —Nacieron así, amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando viste una foto mía y preguntaste si me había comido una sandía entera? —ella asintió con entusiasmo; escuchó a esposo reír y le sonrió antes de centrarse en ella de nuevo.

—Eras tu creciendo dentro de mí, ¿sí?

—¡Mhm!

—¡Sí! Estabas allí y era como tu cuarto, lo tenías para ti misma

Lisa frunció el ceño tiernamente hacia su vientre plano. —Un poco pequeño.

Él se rio, sus hijos eran los mejores. —Sí amor, pero estabas _así_ de pequeña —apretó el aire haciendo un gesto del tamaño de grano de arroz y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Era así, de verdad?

Antes de que pudiera asentir, la voz de Olivia interrumpió de nuevo. —Eras aún más pequeña cuando papá te tenía en las bo-

 _—¡Está bien_ _!_ Liv, suficiente —Louis le arrojó un cojín, mientras que la adolescente se reía.

Harry los miró pero luego rodó los ojos, sabiendo desde hace mucho tiempo que a Olivia le gustaba provocar y sacar una reacción de ellos, pero que se callaría antes de decir algo realmente malo.

—¡Si, en verdad! —miró a Lisa una vez más, quien estaba hurgando con impaciencia su vientre—. Cuando Liv y Ollie estaban en mi vientre, compartían una habitación, es por eso que son gemelos, tu tenías tu propio cuarto por eso no tienes un gemelo.

—Ah... —hizo un puchero de nuevo—. Bueno...

Louis estaba tomando el pelo cuando dijo: —Pero podrías obtener un hermano y hermana pequeños, si lo deseas.

— _¿En serio?_ ¡Sí! ¡Sí, _por favor_!

Harry lo estaba mirando muy malo, mientras que su hija mayor estaba riéndose fuertemente.

—Ya veremos eso, amor —sonrió y, finalmente, la envolvió en un abrazo.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —oyó a su esposo preguntar.

Olivia sonrió. —Probablemente haciendo este proyecto con su _amigo_ en su habitación... con la puerta _cerrada_.

La pareja se miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntando en silencio si el otro sabía sobre eso. Olivia estaba riendo cuando se levantaron sin decir nada y se lanzaron a la puerta de su hijo.

—¿Está realmente cerrada? —Harry susurró.

—¡¿Cómo voy a saber?!

—Trata de abrirla.

—¿Qué pasa si ellos están ocupados?

—Louis, nuestro hijo tiene 15 años, será mejor que no esté _ocupado_ con nadie.

Tuvo que reírse y picotear los labios de su esposo. Incluso después de 20 años de estar casados, Harry seguía siendo el más adorable.

—Está bien, está bien —tomó una respiración profunda y llamó suavemente a la puerta. No hubo ruidos procedentes del interior. Él alcanzó el picaporte sintiéndose una mierda al invadir la habitación de su hijo, pero no han tenido _la charla_ , no realmente, no sobre traer otras personas, de todos modos. Puerta abierta, siempre. Primera regla.

La pareja se asomó por la puerta. La primera cosa que vieron fue un lío de libros y notas en todo el piso, un sendero que conducía a la cama.

Se congelaron en el lugar. En los últimos 15 años de ser un padre, Harry nunca pensó que sería testigo de su hijo en la parte superior de otro chico. Durmiendo pacíficamente.

 _Durmiendo_.

Los chicos estaban durmiendo. Otro lío de libros les rodeaba en el que parecían haber caído dormidos en mitad del estudio. Su hijo tenía la cara hundida en el cuello del chico, sus brazos alrededor del otro.

Harry buscó su esposo y le apretó un poco; mucho amor pasó a través de ese simple toque. Louis le sonrió, todo arrugado y hermoso.

Ellos salieron de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Bueno... eso fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Harry casi se rio y asintió. —Era adorable para ver. ¿Crees que podemos convencerlo para que lo mantenga así hasta los 35 o algo?

Louis rio. —Como si tu hubieras esperado 35, princesa.

La sonrisa de Harry era cegadora. —Está bien... 17, al menos.

—Esa es la edad que tiene.

—¿Él, quien? —el hombre más alto preguntó confundido.

—El chico con Ollie.

—Whoa, espera, ¿17? ¿Y tú lo conoces? ¿Lo _sabías_?

Louis rio. —No, amor, estoy bastante seguro de que acabamos de sacar a nuestro hijo fuera del armario juntos. Pero sí lo conozco, su nombre es Antony, chico adorable, capitán de fútbol.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué Louis sonaba tan emocionado, como un guía[1], ¿o era un ship? ¿Shipper? Harry no sabía mucho sobre el lenguaje de los chicos en estos días. Pero Louis fue a todos los juegos escolares con Liam, para ver a su ahijado Rafi jugar ya que sus dos hijos odiaban el deporte y decidieron seguir adelante con teatro y ciencias.

—¿Diecisiete, sin embargo, Lou?

—Hey, vamos a darles el beneficio de la duda, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo, si _hay_ algo en absoluto, pero vamos a hablar con Oliver.

 _—Olivia y Oliver, Harry, ¿en serio_? —Louis había preguntado con incredulidad mientras arrullaba a su hija recién nacida, su esposo haciendo lo mismo con su hijo pequeño.

Resultó que ninguno de ellos cedería y cambiaría los nombres elegidos. Louis estaba empeñado en Olivia Ann tan mal como Harry estaba con Oliver Jonas (tenía una cosa The Arrow cuando llegó a la edad de tener un flechazo, demándelo).

Y se decidieron. Liv y Ollie, para abreviar, Olivia y Oliver el dúo dinámico. Ella era hermosa, con sus rizos de color castaño y ojos azules, mientras que su hermano era sólo una copia del joven Louis con el pelo oscuro y ojos verdosos. Ambos habían conseguido las curvas de Louis y torpeza al parecer de Harry. Eran perfectos en su propia forma.

—Si están juntos podemos establecer algunas reglas, no estoy de acuerdo con prohibirle todo, sabemos que eso no funciona y yo preferiría tener a nuestro hijo confiando en nosotros y hablándonos si necesita cualquier cosa.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Todavía estoy un poco inseguro acerca de cómo me siento con la edad de este Antony, pero tienes razón. Tú vas a ser quien le entregue el lubricante y los condones, me _niego_ a hacerlo.

Louis rio y le dio un beso. —Por supuesto, amor. Todo lo que quieras.

\--

Más tarde ese día, el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo cuando cenaban—un cierto invitado especial llamado Antony sentado a su lado—era suficiente prueba de que los chicos estaban juntos.

Olivia siguió rodando los ojos con cariño a cómo sus padres se comportaban con el chico. Se preguntó si serían así con Clara, la ahijada de Harry. Es decir, si alguna vez tenía el valor de dar el paso. (Alerta de Spoiler: Ella lo hace, le lleva un tiempo, pero algún día en el futuro las dos estarán comprometidas y adoptarán un perro juntas, viviendo felices para siempre).

\--

Más tarde esa noche, Louis folló a su esposo desde atrás, bragas negras puestas a un lado lo suficiente para exponer su agujero, la cara de Harry presionada al colchón mientras Louis lo penetraba, jadeando en su oído, cuerpo cubriéndolo casi de la cabeza a los pies hasta que ambos estaban gimiendo y gruñendo lo más bajo posible, y corriéndose con una deliciosa descarga de adrenalina pasando a través de sus cuerpos por el orgasmo.

Louis los limpia rápidamente, burlándose de Harry por arruinar otra de sus bragas bonitas como si no fuera su culpa, antes de tumbarse hacia abajo, la cara de Harry en su cuello, los pechos presionados juntos, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados entre sí como era posible.

Las yemas de unos dedos dibujaron líneas en la parte posterior de Harry mientras la voz de Louis se pasó a través de él.

—Echo de menos que estés embrazado.

Harry se apartó. —Lo extraño también... pero no es seguro ya, soy demasiado viejo.

—Amor, no eres viejo, para nada.

—Sí para embarazarme.

—¿ _Quieres_ estar embarazado de nuevo?

Harry suspiró. —No sé, lo extraño, te extraño teniendo especial cuidado conmigo y alimentándote de mí… —se rio cuando su esposo se quejó ante el recuerdo.

—Esos fueron días, amigo.

Harry rio y le dio un beso, una, dos, tres veces. —Pero no creo que valga la pena el riesgo.

Louis asintió, haciendo un puchero pero comprendiendo. Nunca permitiría que Harry se arriesgara a menos que estuvieran 110% seguros.

—Quería más niños, sin embargo.

—¿Qué, _cinco_ no son suficientes para ti? —Louis rio y besó su cabello pensando en su hijo de 9 años, Thomas, que estaba en la casa de Liam ese fin de semana y su hija de 13 años, Jo Anne, que estaba en un viaje de campamento con una amiga de la escuela.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tu eres el que decía que quería su propio equipo de fútbol como Los Baxter o algo así —él se rio.

Louis sonrió y apretó lo acercó, besando sus labios. —Bueno... siempre está la adopción.

La sonrisa que Harry le ofreció lo hizo enamorarse de nuevo. —¿Sí?

—Sí, por supuesto, siempre. Cualquier cosa contigo.

Harry suspiró feliz y apretó sus manos en puños sobre el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo el corazón que latía por él. Por ellos.

— _Todo_ contigo —corrigió Harry, permitiendo al sueño llevárselo, la sonrisa no dejó su rostro.

Antes de caer en su propio sueño, Louis dio un beso en la frente. —Todo contigo —aceptó el.

Y tenían razón, tenían todo, todo lo que querían y necesitaban, pero lo más importante, y por encima de todo, se tenían entre sí y nada volvería a cambiar eso. 

**Fin**

* * *

[1] Es un juego de palabras imposible de traducir al español, **sheperd** es guía, **ship** es barco y **shipper** es como se le denomina a aquellas personas que les gusta juntar una pareja de personas o personajes ficticios en una relación romántica. Todos se pronuncian parecido en inglés, de ahí la confusión de Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, quiero aclarar que todas las imágenes pertenecen a la autora del fic y que el poema que inspiró esta historia pueden leerlo [acá](http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/boy-or-girl).  
> Ahh, bueno, y que pueden venir a visitarme a mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com), que me siento algo sola por allá.  
> En fin, gracias por leer y nos veremos en otra traducción :)


End file.
